


[Podfic] Everything's Better With Bunnies

by kalakirya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Crack, Five Times, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of khilari and persephone_kore's story</p><p>
  <i>    When frightened or stressed, Loki transforms into a bunny and sometimes he needs to be cuddled to calm down enough to turn back. Unfortunately, the events of the movie are extremely stressful.

    Five times he transformed into a rabbit and needed cuddling and one time he didn't and got cuddled anyway.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Everything's Better With Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything's Better With Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265805) by [khilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari), [Persephone_Kore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Kore/pseuds/Persephone_Kore). 



**Rating** : PG  
 **Length** : 1 hour 28 minutes   
**Download Link**  [at the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/everythings-better-with-bunnies)


End file.
